


Rebirth

by Thunderbird83



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fetus, Friendship, Gen, Magical Pregnancy, Masturbation, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, dream come true, supernatural pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderbird83/pseuds/Thunderbird83
Summary: Sarah is a lonely woman, depressed over the fact she's getting nowhere in her romantic life and it's looking like a possibility that she would be a lonely childless bachelorette the rest of her life.At the same time, Freddie wants a body so he can become a new rock star-the spirit world is so boring! Jim Morrison gives him the idea of impregnating a lady so she could create a new body for him. Freddie accepts his advice and decides to give it a chance. Sarah is delighted when she becomes pregnant; Freddie develop a telepathic bond so they can "talk". The two of them grow close, and both do not look forward to the day when she gives birth to him.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Rebirth

Freddie Reborn

A/N: This has been bubbling in my mind for quite a long time. It’s very unusual, strange, supernatural, etc but I had to write it. A lot of the girl’s point of view is mine-in fact this fic is a little more autobiographical in nature. Skip this one if you’re not interested in the supernatural. 

Freddie Mercury sighed. Being dead just wasn’t cutting it for him anymore. He wanted to get out and experience life again! There were some changes he’d make of course, but up here was so dull! He’d met Hendrix, Buddy Holly, greeted Cobain and even had very long conversations with the other legend, Elvis. 

When Michael Jackson entered the spirit realm Freddie was shocked. Michael had been slated by the higher powers to live at least 70 years on earth but there he was, looking confused and disoriented by what happened to him. Freddie had bounded over to Michael, given him a hug, then explained matters to him as he understood them. 

“So that’s what happened to me?” Michael’s soft voice seemed to echo hollowly around them. Freddie put his hand on his old friend’s shoulder comfortingly. “Because I couldn’t sleep I was begging for drugs to put me out..” Freddie had seen the pictures before Michael died; they bore resemblance to ever worsening insomnia. The King Of Pop’s face had become more lined, bags under his eyes, not like anyone would ever notice because of the makeup he had applied daily. Even so, Freddie could understand Michael’s desire for restful sleep. 

“Your desire for sleep ensured the fact that you would be sleeping forever,” Freddie’s characteristic bluntness made Michael flinch. “honestly, Michael, you had a drug problem in the nineties. You could relapse and you did. What on earth made you think that you could get away with a cardiologist acting as an anesthesiologist? There was a lot of risk! You knew that Propofol is a general anesthetic and unless you were intubated your lungs would have collapsed!” 

Michael flushed a little pink. “I was so desperate to sleep, Freddie.” 

“That doesn’t excuse what you did!” Freddie made him meet his gaze. “Sedatives are muscle relaxants and inhibit your lung function.” the singer looked at Freddie resignedly, a tear welling up in one eye. “But that’s neither here nor there anymore,” the Queen frontman assured him, softening up a bit. “here you can sing your heart out and talk with everyone you’ve ever dreamed of.” 

Showing Michael around the spirit world was more than ten years ago now. Freddie was locked in his own personal longing for the material world again. He’d asked around for any idea on how to get back but it was Jim Morrison who was a highly spiritual person that told him of a way. 

“You’re serious, wanting to get back into the material world?” he asked, brushing aside his short hair as he sat down beside Freddie. “I have a way you can do that.” 

“How?”

“Knock up a chick,” the frontman of the Doors winked at him coyly. “can you do that?”

“I’m a spirit! I can’t knock up a woman when I have no corporeal form!” he protested. 

“So? You can change your shape, you know? Just imagine yourself into a little ball of light that descends from this world into the next. Pick out a chick who is single, lonely and wants to have a baby. You can if you want give her some naughty dreams to make her a little more cooperative.” Jim smirked happily as Freddie looked a little more receptive. 

“Do I have to transfigure myself into spunk or something? It takes two to tango.” 

“If you need anything, Freddie, you can think of it and it’ll happen. No boundaries with us. You’ll need to find a girl who is actively ovulating if you really want a new body. You can speed up the process some-gestation,” Jim added quickly, seeing he’d lost Freddie. “from what I remember you can get her into the sixth month moments from inseminating her. You could establish a telepathic connection as well.” 

“How in the hell do you know all this?” 

Jim laughed, stretching out. “I know other spirits who have done it. One guy here has done it several times and done things you would not believe.” 

“Well, what have I got to lose?” Freddie stood up. “Let’s see where this takes me.” 

“Remember: You won’t be Freddie Mercury anymore,” Jim warned him. “you can’t be someone that you already were. You can’t pick up where you left off.” 

“I get to try out other shit then. I can be a different kind of singer or whatnot. Either way, life is a canvas and I need to get painting!” Freddie transformed himself into a ball of light as Jim watched, the light descended from the spirit world into the material one. 

“Godspeed, Freddie.” was all he said.

**

Sarah leaned into the bathroom mirror, her big blue eyes looking back at her that spoke of her loneliness. Pushing back her lank dirty blonde hair, she examined the slight hollows under her eyes, knowing that the hollows appeared when her last boyfriend dumped her. Sarah and her ex had been pretty serious, going together for a year, and two months after getting engaged she found his behavior had changed. 

Sarah’s ex turned from loving boyfriend to downright narcissist; sense of self entitlement, always talked about himself and never even tried to know anything about her. It was like once he knew she was his he dropped all charming pretense and started acting like himself. Sarah refused to stand by and let him disrespect her, ignoring all of his self indulgent woolgathering, tuning him out, etc. If he screwed up on something he would blame her for it but once she started giving him the cold shoulder he realized she would not be manipulated so he ditched her. 

Contrary to conventional expectations, when Sarah found out she was dumped, she threw a wild party, inviting some of her friends, getting good and liquored up. She was still getting over the last remnants of a hangover so she felt even more tired than usual that night. 

“It appears I’m not going to ever get what I want,” Sarah brushed her teeth, then opened up her bath towel, displaying a naked body that had a few scars, one over her left thigh and one on her left forearm. She was reasonably attractive, a little fat adorned her belly, she had a small chest so Sarah never saw the need to wear a bra. “assholes like to love and leave me.” she turned out the light, went into her bedroom, then got into bed without a nightshirt. “no boyfriend and no baby for me.” her hand slid down her waist in regret.

It was the right move, letting her ex ditch her and move on. Sarah would not bring a baby into a loveless marriage. There was always the potential for the narcissism to turn physical so she knew in her mind that it was the best thing for her to be single for awhile. 

It was a very warm September night so the window was open as Sarah relaxed and fell asleep. Within half an hour a ball of light was at the window, then it was hovering over the woman’s supine form. Freddie saw a faint green aura emanating from the girl which meant she was actively ovulating. “It’s go time!” he thought to himself with a smirk. The singer concentrated for a moment, putting Sarah’s mind into a sex dream as Jim suggested so she’d be more cooperative. Freddie didn’t think she would be a problem but he thought he’d give her a treat in return for being his host. 

The ball of light disappeared under the covers, Freddie noting that she wasn’t wearing a stitch of clothing. He drifted down, seeing a completely bare pussy then hovered at her entrance for a moment. The singer could see plainly that her pussy lips were glistening so he had no problem gently parting them and sliding up her slick vagina. “So that’s what a vagina looks like!” it had a slightly corrugated appearance, dull pink and very wet. His host must have felt something, as Freddie heard a moaning sound briefly before he came up to the cervix, squeezing past the neck and into the body of his host’s uterus. 

“Aha!” the singer thought as he propelled himself upward, using his superior vision to find where the egg was and zeroing in on his target. The egg cell had a protective layer around it but for Freddie it was very easy to penetrate, gaining easy access and allowing his genes and hers to fuse together. He accelerated the whole process, moved the transforming egg down the tube and into the spacious uterus below. 

Implantation took place, the singer again speeding up the process. He grew rapidly, growing a body, moveable appendages, etc. Freddie saw a thin looking snakelike projection grow out from the newly formed placenta and latch onto him right at his just developed bellybutton. The singer heard a heartbeat then realized it was his host’s. It was kind of soothing to him actually, to be squirreled away in a safe spot where nothing could hurt him. 

All he could see was the placental membrane which was pink with a network of red blood vessels with the cord, which had already thickened and was pulsating, engorging itself with blood to feed him. Freddie found that he was floating around in some kind of fluid and momentarily worried that he would breathe it in. Then he realized that he wasn’t breathing at all, his nose and lungs were not working which brought him a momentary panic. 

“Relax!” he told himself. “The host is doing all the work!” he wasn’t breathing because he didn’t need to! The umbilical cord was supporting him, doing the vital work that would sustain him through the three months he would need to mature. Freddie tested out his limbs, enjoying the fact that he actually had limbs and a body again! He wasn’t able to move very much; his muscles were still developing but nevertheless, he was happy to have a corporeal form again. It was like a buoy tethered in deep water, he mused, glancing back at the seemingly limitless expanse of his host’s full uterus, then looking down to where the umbilical descended down to the darkness. 

Sarah muttered in her sleep, one hand running down the expanse of her belly which was now definitely rounded to the sixth month mark. A little indent pressed up against her flesh as Freddie got himself comfortable enough to fall asleep, delighted at the ability to hang upside down and not have it affect him in any way.   
**

Sarah woke up in degrees, glad it was Saturday which meant she had a few days off from work. A strange dream had gone on in her mind, the feeling of being penetrated and something crawling up the inside of her vagina then her pussy, a feeling of incredible satisfaction and that was it. 

“What time is it?” rolling over on the bed Sarah found it took a little extra effort to face the alarm clock. It read 10:15. “I never sleep in that late anymore!” not paying attention to her altered form, Sarah got out of bed, had breakfast, then drew herself a nice hot bath; a Saturday morning tradition. With her eyes closed, she took off her robe, let her hair down, then sank into the warm water gratefully, fingers grasping for a book on a nearby stool. 

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince was opened up while she worked shampoo through her hair one handed. Absent mindedly Sarah washed her face and her body, not noticing the rounded belly at all, mind firmly ensconced in Harry Potter, Dumbledore, and the cave. 

Freddie jumped at feeling a strange hotness surrounding his safe haven and retaliated by a puny kick he doubted she would be able to feel. “Don’t burn me before I’m born, you stupid woman!” 

Something like a jumping sensation hit Sarah, making her narrow her eyes and move her book to one side, looking directly in front of her before switching back to the book. Her non response frustrated Freddie as he wondered what it would take to get her to notice the fact that she was swelled up. He restrained himself from kicking her again, resolving just to watch and wait. A bemused snort escaped him as he imagined a hysterical reaction. 

When Sarah was done her bath, she flipped down the drain, let the water out with a rushing gurgling sound, then tried to get up. Putting her book aside she grasped the sides of the tub and succeeded in hoisting herself up to her knees. 

“Why in the hell is it so hard for me to move around today?” Sarah’s voice, slightly muffled, filtered down to Freddie. He smiled, wondering how she was going to react now that it sounded like it was imminent. 

Sarah looked down at her now prominent belly, which was the size of half a soccer ball. “Really?” standing up she got out of the tub, grabbed her bath towel, knotted it around her waist loosely, exposing the bump so she could size up her figure a little better. She looked like she was six months pregnant. “I haven’t had sex in a long time so how could I be pregnant?”

“Oh if you knew what I did!” Freddie joked, feeling Sarah put her hands on the sides of her overstretched stomach. 

“What? Someone just talk to me?” Sarah covered up her chest but kept one hand to her belly lightly, rubbing it up and down for a moment, hardly daring it to be true. 

“I did! You can hear me?” he bounced up and down excitedly while she blinked in disbelief, trying to determine whether it was a dream or not. 

“I heard someone. Where are you?” Freddie felt her hand gently graze him, a tentative touch like she wasn’t sure what was happening to herself. 

“You just touched me.” Sarah felt an odd sensation like something just shifted forward. The singer wished he could have been able to see her face at that moment. “Hold your hand right there and press down a bit.” 

“What?” stymied, she did what he told her to. Freddie swam up to give her hand a push; Sarah jumped like she’d been branded with a hot iron. The singer laughed, somersaulting around while his host leaned forward on the bathroom sink, arms in opposite directions, hanging her head down low so she could get her bearings back. “My god, did I take something last night so I’m hallucinating now?”

“Long story short I gave you wild sex dreams last night and climbed up inside you!” he felt the shift in her balance and he began to tilt forward as she leaned. “Nice and roomy in here too!” 

“I knew those dreams were too good to be true! How did you do it?” glancing at herself in the mirror, she remembered brooding last night that she’d never have a baby. How was that only 12 hours ago and now there she was, bloated with half a soccer ball stuck up her pussy? She wondered, her gaze going down to her stomach which hung low over her hips already. 

“Magic!” 

“It’s a kind of magic!” Sarah started to sing. “Great tune!” 

“That’s my tune!” he pushed Sarah’s uterus hard which she felt, producing a gasp, making her straighten up and cup the area where he pushed with her hand. 

“Freddie?” he smirked, her voice sounding a little murky but he could not mistake the sudden thrill that ran through her as she realized just what had happened. 

“In a former life I was! Now I decided I want to be reborn into this world.” 

“And you chose me?” a little flush rose to Sarah’s cheeks while she took off the towel, towel dried her hair, then hung it up on the towel rack. 

“You were the only one nearby who was actively ovulating. I must say you’re taking this well.” the singer remarked, noting with appreciation at how her composure had barely changed. 

“I keep an open mind,” Sarah went into her room and opened up the wardrobe. “I think I might need some new tops and pants.” she found a leopard print top that fitted her well; it was very loose and flowy with pleats. “I don’t look pregnant in this top.” 

“Just wait a week or two. Why don’t you lie down so I can talk to you? What’s your name?” 

“Sarah. How is it I’m hearing you?” Sarah flopped onto the bed while Freddie was jostled, fluid gurgling around him while he heard his host getting settled. 

“Through the umbilical cord and some magic I brought with me to speed up the process.” the singer felt Sarah’s hands on her belly, rubbing and pressing down at random spots. “I implanted on your right side.” 

“How about you tell me everything? I’m going to rub down my swollen belly with lotion while you talk or telepathically tell me or whatever this is.” Sarah pulled back the fabric covering her belly, took a tube of lotion from the nightstand and spread a generous amount on her, rubbing it in with the palms of her hands judiciously. 

“All right. I got tired of being in the spirit world. I was talking with Michael Jackson when he died, then last night I was talking with Jim Morrison who gave me this idea. Because I’m a spirit I have some power or magic so I was able to identify you as a lady who was in heat or wanted to fuck or what have you, so I gave you a dream in which you were getting fucked. You were already very wet so I had no problem going inside you whatsoever. I used a special type of infrared vision to see where your egg was, went to it, and fused our DNA together. I sped up the process, making it implant on your right side, quickly developed into a body so I can at least move around, and now your body has to finish the job.” 

“Finish the job?” 

“You gave me the egg and the place to grow. I sped up the growth as much as I could, which accelerated into the sixth month. I used my last bit of power to establish the mental connection and now your body has to finish making me human, so to speak. I still need to mature; though I did make the process easier for you by speeding up the first five months.” 

“I can definitely appreciate that.” he felt her rub the lotion into her stretched skin. “So how are you finding it inside me? Comfortable?” Sarah had to smile; Freddie was only separated from her by her own muscle, organ and skin layers. She was harboring a former rock star inside her! In her childhood she dreamed of Queen and meeting them then unfortunately Freddie died. 

“Can’t complain. I haven’t felt so safe in a long time. I can move but it requires a lot of energy at the moment.” 

“I can’t hurt you, right?”

“No you can’t. Just avoid blows to the belly and you’ll be fine. You can even have sex-your plug is formed and you can go to town with some guy.” 

“Well, I suppose I’ll have to get an appointment with the GYN to make sure you’re all right.” she capped the bottle and put the lotion away. 

“I’m fine-I’d be telling you otherwise! What are you doing today anyway?” 

“Not much. I suppose I’ll have to get maternity clothes now. Oh and I am volunteering leading tours tonight.”

“Boring!” 

“Shut up! This could be a long 3 months.” she rolled her eyes. “I’m going clothes shopping.”

Sarah picked up her jacket, put it on and barely managed to zip it up over the bulge. She picked up her purse, slid her feet into a pair of black clogs, went outside where a blinding wind rustled the fabric of her jacket. Unlocking the car, she slid into the driver’s side seat. “Oh, I’m a little uncomfortable, Freddie,” she glanced down to see the bulge was touching the steering wheel. Sarah adjusted the seat back enough so she could drive, put the keys in the ignition, turning the car on. “time to head to the mall.” 

By the time she got there, Sarah was a bit concerned that she hadn’t heard anything out of Freddie since she’d left the house. Taking the key out of the engine, she poked at her belly. “Freddie? OK in there?” 

“What are you doing?” he sleepily asked, giving a lazy nudge. 

“All right in there?” 

“I’m fine! When you drive there’s a small motion that translates from the car to you to me, like a tiny shaking or jostling that put me to sleep.” he gazed out at the red blood vessels and uterine wall, then recoiled as a lightness hit his eyes. 

“Can you tell that we’re outside in the light?” Sarah put her legs out of the car, rotated her torso, making Freddie drift to the right side. Carefully she stood up, the motion made the singer bounce up a little bit. 

“I can see light yes. Your uterus looks very pink.” 

“Pink is healthy. Walking inside.” the to and fro motion was more pronounced when Sarah walked. 

“You’re rocking me!” Freddie started laughing, his little hands up in the fluid. He kicked her lightly twice then thumped with his hand once. Sarah snorted laughing, then cursed as a gust of air blew her jacket open. The singer felt something cold and shivered for a moment until she got into the mall. 

“Sorry about that. I know it’s turned cold.” she commented. “I need a new coat that will keep you under control! And a new bathrobe, come to think of it.” 

**

Walking down the mall with a bag in her hand, Sarah stopped to admire a jewelry display in the Swavorski store. There was a pair of crystal teardrop earrings that she especially liked but they cost a lot of money. The most her ex ever got her was a cheesy cheap necklace; a plain chain with a pendant that had his initials on it. It was the most narcissistic thing a person could give, she reflected, to give something off the shelf with no thought put into it. She’d thrown it away as soon as the relationship was over. 

Freddie was getting adjusted to being a passenger inside Sarah, learning when she walked he was jostled a little bit, making it a bit like a ride at an amusement park. He was getting a little tired but he discovered that he could tell when the light changed wherever Sarah went. She walked into a maternity store, picked out a few tops and bottoms, then walked up to the register. 

The salesperson was an old acquaintance of her ex boyfriend so he smiled brightly when he saw Sarah and began to ring up her purchases. Sarah had liked him; he seemed to be well liked and respected but then again so was her ex. Anyway, Chad was a nice guy but unfortunately for her he was gay. Apprehensively she checked out some earrings on the table, hoping she wouldn’t be recognized.

“Hey, Sarah!” too late. “How are you doing? I was sorry to hear Jason broke up with you.” 

“I’m better off,” she was matter-of-fact about it. “I found someone better.” 

“I guess! Are you due soon?” Chad folded up the tops neatly and put them in the bag. 

“Not until after Christmas,” Sarah had used an online due date calculator to work out her date, using some guesswork to figure out when conception had taken place. She and Jason had been apart for over a year so there was no chance it was his child. “I conceived in April.” 

“Nice! Do you know what sex it is?” he processed her credit card. 

“I have a very strong feeling that it’s a boy,” Freddie turned over inside her and gave her a thump, making her gasp a little bit. “he’s a strong one!” Sarah giggled and rubbed the spot. 

“Awesome! By the way,” Chad leaned closer to Sarah. “I’m glad Jason dumped you-I was going to step in at some point. I saw the way he was treating you; it was the exact way he treated his last girlfriend. I warned him to lighten up and get some social skills but he’s a sociopath. You’re better off without him.” 

“Oh thank you, Chad!” Sarah kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. Freddie didn’t like the sudden pressure on her midsection so he gave a little push. 

“He is an active one, isn’t he!” Chad pressed a hand to Sarah’s swollen protuberance with a giggle. “Take care, all right?” 

“I will.” she left the store. “Where to next, Freddie?”

“I’m hungry!” he told her vehemently. 

“Well, so am I actually,” Sarah bought lunch, feeding them both, then proceeded to peruse the mall.  
**

“I think we’ve had enough of the mall now, Freddie.” it had been two hours since she’d arrived. The singer looked forward to getting back into the car, liking the rocking motion. Sarah squeezed herself into the car, putting on her keys in the ignition. “Gonna fall asleep now?” 

“After that lunch I need a good doze. The car is good for me,” he yawned. “I think I made a good choice in you, Sarah.” 

“I bet you tell that to all the girls you knocked up.” she laughed, patting her bulge affectionately. “I bet this is the start of a good friendship.” 

Once she pulled out into traffic and started driving home, Freddie tuned out the radio playing, then with the soft swishing motion of the amniotic fluid caused by the car in motion, he dozed off. Sarah could tell when he was asleep now and smiled, pulling her jacket down over her stomach more. 

Returning home with two bags laden with clothes, Sarah took off the now too small jacket, hanging it up in the hall closet. She pulled out the new black winter coat she had bought, putting it back on and modeling it in front of the closet mirror. The black fabric hung loosely off of her skin, gently hugging her curves, making her feel cozy and warm. Now she could lead tours in the cemetery on Halloween in comfort, she thought, picking up the sash and tying it loosely. Sarah, appraising herself in the mirror, noted that she looked like she had gained some weight but unless she tied the sash in front, most people wouldn’t think she was pregnant. 

“People will know sooner or later.” putting her hand underneath her bulge she smoothed out the coat so she could see her curves. It was amazing to her to think that the greatest rock singer of all time was inside her, taking up residence so he could be reborn again. Sarah felt very special that he’d chosen her above all others. She took off the coat, hung it up, then appraised her figure again. “World’s greatest entertainer inside me.. now I’m the host that will deliver him into the world.” that sounded good to her. 

Sarah picked up her tablet, lying down on the chaise lounge in her living room, unbuttoning her shirt, moving it out of the way so her bare flesh was exposed. Freddie had been very quiet for awhile, she noticed, touching her belly. “He must be sleeping in there.” she could still see her feet which was a plus. 

The tour guide had always wanted to have a child of her own, ever since she was ten. Biology and a series of unstable relationships had failed her in every way possible. At her work there was a handsome guy named Ron who seemed to have a crush on her. She had one on him; he was the epitome of what she was looking for in a guy. He was tall, had red hair, rail thin, and he was getting divorced. Ron was the manager of the warehouse she worked in and she was his linens manager, taking care of tablecloths for their linens rental company. 

“How about a belly shot?” she murmured, accessing her phone’s camera. Sarah adjusted the camera so it centered perfectly then clicked the button. Posting the first picture took a few minutes as she didn’t bother to add any embellishments, putting it straight on Instagram. 

Browsing on Deviantart, Facebook, etc, Sarah bored herself instantly. She found a few interesting videos on Youtube and that was it. 

“I wish I could see inside me..” she murmured, bucking her hips up a bit so she could see her Freddie bump. 

There wasn’t much for her to see actually. Freddie was floating around, tethered to her by the cord, sound asleep as his little heart beating very fast. He’d already gained an ounce or two since that morning which was good progress. 

Sarah spent the afternoon dozing off on the chaise lounge, leaving her bulge open in front, one hand on it. She had supper that night, spent some time watching TV, then stretched out in her bed, pushing the covers down so she could see the belly. 

“This nightgown makes me look more pregnant than I am.” her nightgown had pleating right under her growing bust which indeed did accentuate her growing uterus. 

“Sarah?” Freddie stirred a little bit, looked around to see nothing but darkness. “Did I sleep into the nighttime?”

“I think we both did. I dozed off in the afternoon.” 

“Time for a stretch!” Sarah saw a shadow fall across her bulge in what looked like an arm. 

“Is that your arm, Freddie?” 

“That was my leg!” he propelled himself upwards, performing gymnastics inside her, making her bulge stretch and contort in weird ways. 

“Put on a little performance there; I have to record this!” she picked up her phone and pressed record. “Let ‘er rip, Freddie! OK,” she spoke to the camera. “I’m six months pregnant and this is the first time that my son has started moving. Take a look.” 

Sarah focused her phone on her torso, also showing off her reaction while her “son” unleashed a barrage of acrobatics. The tour guide felt a particularly hard kick, “Oh, that hurt! Easy on in there; we still have three months to go! There’s a lot of time left to pulverize my guts into a fine powder!” Freddie retaliated by thrusting one foot up so high it left an indent on the right side of her uterus. “Aw, it’s your heel!” Sarah put her hand over it, rubbing the tiny heel affectionately. 

Freddie kept it there for almost a minute, just enjoying the feel of Sarah’s caress. “I’m so glad to have a body again!” he listened as Sarah turned off her phone, turned off the lights, then snuggled into the bed. “Goodnight, Freddie. I’m glad you chose me to grow you a body. I’ve always wanted to experience pregnancy.” she lay down on her left side and went to sleep. Freddie’s body lay on the left side as well but he was feeling restless. The singer did some more acrobatics but muted the intensity so Sarah wasn’t in discomfort or pain.   
**

On Monday Sarah debuted her bulge at work. Amid a flurry of congratulations she started getting down to work in the linen department. Ron was there working the tablecloth station with her, eyes shooting to her belly every chance he got. By lunchtime he was comfortable with his gravid employee. Sarah checked orders in, loaded the washers, ironed, worked on a packing list, then fielded calls about new orders that were always coming in. Ron, her boss, watched her with admiration as she went about her business. 

“So how’s it going?” he asked, observing Sarah pluck a linen out of a bin, fold it up, then put it through the iron. 

“Swear my organs are bruised.”

“Active? What are you having?”

“A very energetic little boy,” Freddie thumped her. “my god, he kicks every time I say that!” 

Ron started laughing. “My son was like that. I have a question for you.” 

“I might have an answer.” 

“Why didn’t you reveal this earlier?” 

“I prefer keeping it low key. Besides, this isn’t mine; I’m doing a gestational surrogacy for my friends. They live a state over where it’s technically illegal.” 

“Nice!” 

“It is. I always wanted to get preggers but with no boyfriend I couldn’t get that way. Lookin’ forward to that payday!” they both started laughing. 

SEVEN MONTHS 

On the last Saturday in October Sarah got into her car, wearing her black maternity pants, silver colored top, and her new black coat. It wasn’t too cold yet but she was going to a place up on a hill right near a cove and the breezes there were particularly vicious. Leaving the sash undone, she got herself into the driver’s seat carefully, not wanting to jar Freddie. He had been quiet for a little while, having entertained her with acrobatics about an hour before she left. 

Buckling her seat belt, she passed one hand over her bulge, her way of making sure that Freddie was awake or not. He would give her a small kick or push if he felt her but this time she felt nothing. 

“Baby’s got to be sleeping in there.” she muttered, knowing that he hated it when she called him ‘baby’. Putting the car in gear, she started out for the local cemetery to start the tour groups. The singer had been dozing off in total stillness, then he faintly registered the fact the amniotic fluid had begun the familiar muted swaying motion that always put him to sleep. He curled up on one side, drifting as far as the cord let him, floating near the top of Sarah’s uterus as she drove the car. 

Once she got to the cemetery, she began leading tours like always, fastening her coat and tying the sash which rode up on top of her bulge. Sarah was a little too hot in a matter of minutes, so she undid the buttons over her belly, letting her silver colored shirt hang out. The Freddie bump was bared in all its glory; the breeze often rustled her shirt or pushed the fabric up but Sarah didn’t mind; at least she was comfortable now. 

“How lovely for you!” a tourist zeroed in on Sarah’s Freddie bump, hands bared like she was allowed to touch it. Sarah snatched her hand away from her, stepping back. 

“I didn’t give you permission to touch me at all,” her voice was cold. “my baby is sleeping.” 

Sadly pregnant women had to deal with unwanted touching an awful lot nowadays, Sarah mused. The entitlement that people displayed now was sickening. She would break the next person’s hand who tried to touch her without permission, she growled to herself. Sarah had to calm down or her anger would rouse Freddie and he’d get agitated as well. Her back had started to hurt; walking on uneven ground aggravated an old soft tissue injury so she needed time with a heating pad that night. 

Freddie woke up to a loud voice, making him jump in fear. Sarah felt his jump, wincing and making a pained expression, a hand up to her belly. “Someone’s awake,” she muttered, rubbing her belly in a comforting manner as she walked down the lane. “you’ve been asleep for awhile.” 

“No shit!” he muttered grumpily. “Who was that?” 

“A professor who loves to act. He’s got a big voice.” 

“When is this tour over so I can go back to sleep?” 

“In half an hour.” Sarah led another group though the maze of stones and lanes, walking over uneven ground, causing Freddie to swear every time she jostled him. “Not doing it on purpose.” 

“I feel like a storm has me under siege!” he bumped into her left side then bounced down so he touched the bottom of her uterus. 

The rest of the tour went smoothly, Sarah concluded her duties for that year, got behind the wheel of her car and buckled herself in. She had to adjust the seat belt a little bit as it was a little snug considering Freddie was in the way now. The singer had chosen to stay awake until Sarah went to bed but while she was driving home the momentum of the car rocked her belly back and forth gently. Freddie dozed, enjoying the gentle rocking motion, waking fully when Sarah got out of the car and stood up. He heard the door slam, her footsteps up the driveway, then she unlocked the door. 

“Did you feed me yet?”

“Someone’s still grouchy I see. I ate before I left. It’s getting late Freddie, and I want to get to sleep.” Sarah replied, taking off her clothes and getting into bed. 

“Fine.” Freddie heard Sarah pulling off her shoes, turning off her phone, tossing it onto the nightstand, then changing in bed. He was thrown around inside Sarah, ricocheting off one side and plowing into another, causing an increase in irritation. “Would you be still! I could get tangled in this cord you know!” 

“Oops sorry,” Sarah soothed, rubbing her belly to quiet him down. “I think I need a delicate approach next time.” 

“Damn right!” 

“Did you sleep during the car ride?”

“I dozed. When you drive there’s a rocking motion inside here that I found very relaxing. Have you got a rocking chair?” 

“I have one my mom gave me.” 

“Splendid! We can use that tomorrow.” the singer stretched out his muscles, producing a barely visible kick. Sarah immediately put her hand to that spot, giving him a poke. “Ow!” 

“This is the weirdest pregnancy ever,” she commented. “you’re getting bigger so you can thrash me pretty good. A few weeks or a month before labor sets in you’ll be flipped upside down in the birth position so you can’t move around very much at all,” Sarah got into bed, rubbing the side of her bulge as she adjusted herself for sleep. “I think I’m starting to puff out a little more. Thanks a lot for making me so fat!” she teased. 

“Oh. Maybe you’ll see Brian, John or Roger around.” Freddie gravitated to the left, knowing she favored sleeping on the left side. 

“What would I tell them, Freddie?” Sarah snorted in laughter. “That I’m giving birth to you? They’d lock me up! John’s not seen in public anymore-he’s reclusive and the others are on tour.” sleepiness hit her like a freight train. 

Freddie wanted to ask her more questions but he could tell his host and now friend was getting very tired. He put his hands against the side of the placenta, imagining what Sarah’s face looked like from the other side of his warm haven. The singer smiled in appreciation, remembering he’d seen her face before he went up inside her and it was quite pretty. It rather reminded him of Roger’s face, blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. 

Freddie felt a rush of affection for his new friend, listening to her breathing transition from awake to asleep. Sarah could have thrown a tantrum, thought she was mad, screamed bloody murder, but she didn’t. The linens manager accepted the predicament she was in, gave Freddie the benefit of the doubt, and welcomed him, even if she was somewhat bemused by the situation. The singer credited her acceptance of the situation to her open mind, reminding him to ask her about it someday. 

**

The next morning, Sarah woke up, yawning and stretching. She pulled off her nightgown, feeling a little hot, tossing it onto the chair. Pulling out a hand mirror from the nightstand, she examined her bulging belly, grinning in spite of her size. “I look so big now-can’t see my feet! Did it grow more overnight?” 

Silence. Freddie was still sleeping. “I can’t believe that I’m finally pregnant and growing! Talk about a life’s dream finally fulfilled. Let me get a shot of this.” Sarah took a few belly shots to post on Instagram. When Sarah was six months it felt like she had swallowed half a soccer ball and now it looked like she had a basketball stuck up her uterus. Freddie had certainly gotten bigger; she was feeding him right, she had to smile. 

Sarah rubbed some lotion on her belly to prevent the itching, trying to not wake Freddie up. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, then had breakfast. The linens manager had a psychiatrist appointment that day so she put on her leopard print shirt, denim jeans, clogs, put on her coat, picked up her purse and keys, then went out to the car. 

Freddie hadn’t roused by the time she sat down in the waiting room though Sarah was far from concerned for him. He often did tend to sleep late; often times at work he would wake up when she turned on her iron or when she was very physical, running up and down stairs. Freddie hated the stairs with a passion! Not to mention the fact she was always running up and down them. 

“Come on back, Sarah.” the psychiatrist called her. She stood up, untying the sash on her coat so the belly wasn’t revealed too soon. 

“So Sarah, how have you been doing lately?” Dr. Patterson asked, gesturing her to sit down in his office. She crossed over to the chair as he shut the door, looking like a person that had a surprise to reveal. 

“Not bad at all. I did something I have always wanted to do; my friends one state over helped me out.”

“Really? What was that?” he typed rapid fire into his computer while looking over at her. 

“Well, have a look.” she opened up her oversized black greatcoat. Dr. Patterson glanced down to see a seven month bump riding snugly on her hips. “My friends wanted a baby, they couldn’t give birth to it themselves so they asked me to do it. I was honored.” 

“Have you been seeing your gynecologist?” 

“I use their doctor for this one. They use a different electronic record system than ours. Very confidential so you can’t get access to them.” a little flutter inside her made her realize that Freddie was awake. Sarah put her hand on her bulge. “Someone’s awake.” 

“Is it? What sex?”

“Boy. I’ve had all the necessary testing and he’s absolutely fine.” 

“Good for you! Pity you don’t get to keep the baby.” 

“I don’t want the baby,” Freddie was listening in and approving every word she said, giving her a little push, catching her by surprise, so she rubbed her bump. “I’m sure my internal organs are being ground to a pulp by his antics; I don’t want that kind of responsibility.” 

“Kids aren’t for everyone! My wife and I don’t want them either.” 

Back in the car 40 minutes later, Freddie felt Sarah lie back against the seat and sigh. “Nice lies you told him! Making up all that bunk about how your pals were paying you to carry their baby.” 

Sarah sighed, lying her head back. “This puts some strain on me, Freddie. I don’t like lying to my doctors; they can’t accurately help me when I omit what’s really going on.”

“You trust me, don’t you? I’ll tell you when anything’s wrong or looks out of the ordinary.” 

“For someone who has to rely on me for everything now I think I do trust you. If anything goes wrong it’s not just my life but yours at stake. Medical technology is improved by leaps and bounds since you died, Freddie.” 

“Damn straight!” Freddie pushed her, making her unbutton her coat and push it aside. He put an extra effort into moving around so she could really see it. Sarah knew Freddie was a performer at heart and liked to put all his effort into a performance. 

“Oh, that hurt a little,” she picked up her cell phone, switching into video mode and began to record. “I can see some moving in there!” a shadow played across her figure as Freddie decided to put on a little show for her. He launched himself at the top of her uterus, planting his feet in her right side. Sarah saw a rounded protrusion for a few seconds, knowing that was his head. Freddie turned upside down, kicking as hard as he could. 

“My shirt jumped up and down!” Sarah put an empty travel mug on her belly which was on the heavy side. Freddie saw the indent in her flesh and kicked the object right off. He stopped for a moment, Sarah buttoned up her coat, tied the sash, then he retaliated with one last mighty kick, making the sash jump up and down. After a moment he quieted down, Sarah stopped the recording then posted it on Instagram with the caption: Baby’s moving like mad now! She snapped a picture of her bump from the side and from her viewpoint. 

“Now I gotta go to work.” she drove in, punched in, then said hi to Ron who was working the napkin station she had assigned him to. He said hi back, furtively staring at her figure whenever she wasn’t looking. Sarah sneaked a glance at Ron every now and then but they both had work to do and she was not going to come on to a guy at work; especially one who was going through a divorce. 

Freddie hated it that Sarah had to work. Her job was very physical; hoisting linens up and down into commercial washers, digging in linen piles, lifting, tugging, pulling from every direction. The singer found himself contorted in all sorts of positions and would usually give her an angry kick or push whenever she did something he didn’t like.

“What do you think, Sarah? Had enough of being pregnant yet?” Ron joked. 

“No, not really. I always wanted to have a baby of my own.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah. No takers though. Relationships are too messed up.” Sarah walked into the room, up the little ramp and turned on her ironing machine. It came to life with a mechanical growling sound while she adjusted the temperature dial on the side. 

“I hear that. When are you taking leave?”

“A week before my due date.” 

Ron paused, flipping over a napkin to check for stains. “When’s that?” 

“Well, I’m 7 months now.. first week of January.” 

“Your life is going to change,” Ron smiled. “my daughters and son changed me into a better person.” 

“I’m glad.” she met his smile, pulling some fabric out of one of the bins. 

**

EIGHT MONTHS

Freddie woke up, gave a stretch, then could tell by the sound of Sarah’s even breathing that she wasn’t awake yet. He stilled his movements, noticing that his kicks and pushes had gotten more powerful lately so he reined himself in while Sarah was sleeping. His protector and friend had some pluck to her personality; Freddie had heard her putting a pushy salesman in his place when negotiating a deal to buy more linen. Some customers she had to wait on were rude people but she did what she called ‘calculated niceness’ in order to keep being polite when they were being nasty. 

Sarah was very even tempered and he had never even heard her explode with rage. Unlike him, in his former life, when explosions of emotion were common, she was quite the opposite. The linens manager had gone maternity shopping again to get another pair of pants, a skirt, and a new top, much to Freddie’s delight-she’d taken his fashion advice on patterns and colors. 

By far his favorite activity that Sarah indulged him in was rocking in the chair or car rides. The gentle swaying motion never failed to put him to sleep. Now when she watched TV at night she would park herself in the rocking chair and go to town. She did it even more when he was being cranky with her. 

That day they had gone to the pool at the community center so Sarah could still stay in shape. She cut quite a figure in a tankini that didn’t really cover up her belly but she didn’t care. Swimming laps worked all of her muscle groups and made her more limber with practice. The linens manager sat down in the shallow end, both hands on her Freddie bump as she people watched. 

“You know it’s been great having someone to talk to since September,” she said happily. Freddie felt her warm hands on her bulge in the closest thing to a hug she could manage. “I feel like I really know you now.” 

“I didn’t expect to feel this way either,” he nudged his head against her hand. “I thought when I picked you out you would be just a host for me.” 

“All the same I’ll be sorry when I give birth to you.” she traced circles with one hand idly, enjoying it when he kicked her. 

“Same here. Too bad I can’t make this permanent. I enjoy being catered to, fed and sheltered like this. I’m at the perfect size now I can move around and have plenty of room for exercise.” 

“What do you see in there?” 

“Not much. It’s a spiderweb of veins, I see pink, I hear your voice though it’s a little muffled. I float around in fluid, I don’t breathe at all.” 

“I do it for you,” she giggled. “Freddie. What’s it going to be like when I go into labor?” 

“Probably normal human labor.” 

“That doesn’t help. I’ve never given birth before so the prospect is scary.” 

“Only thing is it’s a magical pregnancy, Sarah. When I slide out of you I’ll grow the rest of the way up into a man in his thirties, about your age.” 

“I won’t have to raise you?” 

“No.” 

“Oh.” she rubbed her belly in circles as she watched kids jumping into the deep end. 

Freddie brought himself back to reality. Sarah was still asleep and as much as he hated to wake her up, he was hungry. A series of small kicks didn’t do anything so he brought out the big guns; giving her a roundhouse assault. Sarah woke up, groaning at the sheer violence she had just endured. 

“Hungry aren’t you?” she muttered, wiggling over to the edge of the bed, making her belly jiggle a lot which earned her a big punch. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Freddie was on alert. Something wasn’t right with his friend. 

“Don’t you remember yesterday? I had an allergy attack at work; Ron sent me home. I’m still not up to par yet.” 

“I forgot! What a bad womb guest I am!” 

“It’s OK, Freddie. Once I feed you I’m going back to sleep.” Sarah ate breakfast with no interest and once Freddie was placated she wandered over to the lounger, easing herself down onto it, lying propped up so they both were comfortable. Sarah was out like a light before Freddie was. 

A few hours later Sarah was awakened by a knock on the door. She edged herself off of the lounger, stood up, then went sleepily over to the door, surprised to see Ron on the other side of it. “Hey, surprise,” he gave her a tentative smile as she opened up the door. “I thought I’d stop by and see how you’re doing after scaring me yesterday.” 

“Sorry about that.” her voice was thick. Ron stepped inside and gave her a small bouquet of flowers with a little get well card. “Thanks.” she put it in the center of her table, inviting Ron in. They sat on the couch, he on the recliner part and she on the lounger. Her Freddie belly jutted up for all to see and Ron did not fail to take notice of it. 

“How’s the baby doing?” he drifted a hand towards it. Sarah pressed his hand to her belly but they didn’t feel anything. 

“He’s sleeping right now.” 

“A boy?” Ron asked, his gray eyes lit up. “Congrats!” 

“Thanks. Sorry I can’t entertain you,” Sarah leaned her head on the back of the lounger, looking at Ron but clearly fighting sleep. “you can hang out if you want.” 

“No, I can’t stay. I have a custody hearing so I thought I’d look in on you and see how you’re doing.” 

“I’m doing all right; just too sleepy.” 

“Is that how it usually goes with you?” he teased. 

“After this sort of attack yes.” her eyelids closed involuntarily. 

Ron felt his heart go out to Sarah, being pregnant and alone. He’d long nursed a soft spot for her, finding her very unlike his soon to be ex wife. Sarah was an extrovert, funny, loved to work hard, and she liked to have a good time. His ex wife didn’t like to go out in public, didn’t even make eye contact with people, and never took any pride in her work. When she took up drinking as a new hobby Ron started the proceedings to get out with his kids intact. 

The warehouse manager kept a close eye on Sarah when he was down in the linen department, making sure she didn’t overwork herself, stepping in when she needed help, etc. She was something special and he knew it. Ron stood up, picking up the afghan from the back of the couch, then draped it over Sarah’s still form. 

Unbeknownst to both of them Freddie had just awakened and was listening as Ron told Sarah to get well soon, then kissed her on the cheek before he left. 

“Well, he likes her then,” Freddie stretched gently to avoid waking her up. “they should get together!” 

**

NINE MONTHS

“Boy I can remember when I didn’t have to make an extra effort to get up,” Sarah had been rocking Freddie, the back and forth motion he was enjoying a lot that day. He could hear her heartbeat faintly in his ears amid the swishing sound of fluid that churned around him. Sarah took a picture of her 9th month belly, putting on Instagram with the caption: Nine months gone! I can’t wait to meet my little Fred! “I don’t even have a lap anymore!” 

“Want me to put on a show for you again?” he offered, somersaulting around. “I’m bigger now so I can do more!”

“Like what?” she put the camera on record. 

“Open your shirt,” he demanded. “watch!” 

“OK.” Sarah unbuttoned her shirt, leaving her chest covered. She stood up in the dim afternoon light so the camera could focus. Freddie stretched out, bringing his head up to the top of her belly, she saw the shadow of his arm move under her skin then it reached out and pushed hard, making an indent. 

“Oh wow!” Sarah reached down and touched the indent, tickling it. “Reach out from the inside!” 

“Why don’t you go draw a bath,” Freddie suggested. “I think I want to perform more and you’ll only appreciate it when you’re flat on your back.” 

“All right. I want to record it… How about I use my GoPro with the waterproof shield.” she trudged down to the bathroom, Freddie was jiggling with every step now, then drew a bath. The linens manager pulled her skirt and top off, surveying how she looked in the bathroom mirror. “I’m a sexy pregnant woman.” 

“Love that confidence!” Freddie felt her stepping into the tub, then tilted so it felt like he was lying against her while she lay back in the tub. Sarah adjusted her GoPro on the stool near the tub so it was recording her belly and nothing else. 

“Freddie, you got too big! I stick out like a sore thumb now.” she rubbed down her belly with soap and rinsed. 

Sarah had taken to calling her Freddie belly a planet now. Giggling she tried to submerge the belly into the water then made it rise, bracing her legs and moving her hips up. “Mercury rising!” several kicks punctuated that sentence, each one of them visible to her eyes. At the top of her belly Freddie made her navel disappear and appear over and over. 

“Oh!” she gasped in surprise as Freddie elbowed her. He pushed his head just underneath her waist, contorting her belly into strange and unusual shapes. All the movement made the water ripple and dance around her while Freddie went back and forth inside her, making the fluid do the same thing. “The ripple effect!” Sarah started to laugh. 

“I’m going to miss this so much once you’re born.” he made her belly distort even more, pushing his hands and feet out so she could see Freddie’s back clearly through the layers of muscle and skin. 

“That it?” 

“Yeah, I’m tired now.” Freddie curled up inside. “Can you rock me later?” he felt her press her hand against him in agreement. 

Sarah read more, bathed thoroughly then had a time trying to get out of the tub altogether. She couldn’t even get into a kneeling position easily anymore. Sarah eased herself up, grabbed onto the handle bar and managed to finagle a sitting position. She raised herself up enough so she could sit on the edge of the tub, get her legs over the edge, then swivel to the other side. Standing up from there was easy enough, though every time she looked down she could not see her feet. 

Putting on just a robe she sat down in the rocking chair near the window, turned on the TV, then started to rock. She only had to do it while Freddie was awake; she could tell when he fell asleep easily. The singer had been quiet when she first sat down but he was still moving about. After about ten minutes of rocking he felt himself being lulled to sleep. Sarah sensed he was falling asleep by total lack of movement, so she brought a hand lazily up to her belly and gave it a few light rubs, her head lying to one side with a slow smile on her face. 

“I wish I could just stay this way with you, Freddie,” she rubbed in a circular motion, not pressing down too deeply. “it’s nice having someone to talk to.” 

When no response came she knew he was finally sleeping. Sarah managed to get herself out of the chair, went to her bedroom, then got into bed, keeping her robe on. 

**

Sarah was on her last day of work before maternity leave. She finished up ironing whatever was in her bin, turned the iron down, then switched off the radio. Ron looked up at her from the napkin station, flipping another one into the clean pile. The linens manager put a load of dirty whites into the washer, programmed it, then hit the start button. Both of them heard a click as the machine came to life, the front drum began to rotate and fill with water. 

“So I guess this is it!” Ron tried to sound energized. He would be running the department until she recovered enough to come back. 

“Guess so. Listen, I know you’re going through a lot of shit right now, and I know you’ll need an empathetic ear. If you want to talk, call me, all right?” she slipped him her card. Ron looked touched at her gesture and put the card in his pocket. 

“Thanks, Sarah,” he hugged her tightly, feeling a push. “that was a strong one!” they drew apart. “Keep me informed on what’s going on, all right?” 

“I will. Try to keep your head up high.” she encouraged him. Ron texted her his number which she saved in her contacts, thanked him, then left. 

Later on that night Sarah was watching TV, rocking Freddie as usual when she felt her eyelids drooping down. He hadn’t fallen asleep yet but she didn’t care, getting up and easing herself down on the bed. Freddie felt himself moving from one side of her uterus to the other, the umbilical cord seemingly reeling him in. Two hands supported her belly, positioned so that he felt like she was holding him to her. She’d been doing that more and more lately. 

“You know you’re not going to drop me, right?” his little hands pressed against the placenta carefully as if he was embracing her back. 

“Touche. Time for bed, Freddie.” Sarah ran her hands up and down her pregnant belly; something else she was doing more of too, he’d noticed. 

“Like I have a choice?” 

“Right on. Oh you know, I haven’t put up the Christmas décor just yet. I can do that tomorrow.” 

“It’s Christmas?” 

“At the end of the week.” 

“Yeah? Nice. When am I due?” 

“Let’s see.. you impregnated me in September, due to your magic I was six months then, October is 7 months, November is eight months, I am nine months now. First baby is always late so I’m going for a due date in early January.” Sarah had made a habit of talking to Freddie while she was in bed, touching him, soothing him enough to sleep, etc. 

“I am really going to miss this,” Freddie submitted to her touch easily. “you’ve been so good to me.” 

“Same here. How about we play Knock the Thing Off Of My Belly while I record this?” 

“Sure!” Sarah started recording on her phone, lying several objects on her belly for him to kick off. The linens manager put a heavy plate onto her swollen skin to try to fool Freddie. It took him a couple tries, making the plate go up and down but in the end he managed to get it off of her. Sarah opened up her robe, slathered lotion on her skin, giving Freddie a massage as well, then asked him if he wanted her to sleep with her robe open. 

“It’s a bit cold!” she closed the robe, the sash riding high. Cheekily he made the sash jump up high before he settled down. 

“Tell me, what is it like being inside me all the time?” both hands splayed on her belly Sarah relaxed back, closing her eyes while she felt Freddie move about inside. 

“It’s nice and warm.. I go wherever you go.. I eat whatever you do.. I feel so comfortable-or I did before I got bigger anyway, and I like being feeling so safe inside you.”

“What was it like when you inseminated me?”

“I came in through your window, saw your pretty face, then gave you a nice wet dream so you’d cooperate with me. I went to right in front of your pussy lips, saw that you were really ovulating-you were sopping wet and I had no trouble getting into your vagina. I found my way easily and using my improved vision I saw where your egg was maturing, penetrated into the egg and fused my DNA with yours. Then obviously I sped things up copiously, implantation happened within seconds, I developed into a 6 month old fetus, giving you a swelling that you didn’t even notice until the next day getting out of the tub. Any other woman would have known it immediately when they had to roll out of bed!” 

Sarah knew Freddie was teasing her but she didn’t care. The singer noticed that she sounded a little emotional when she spoke next. “I had convinced myself that it would never happen to me. My childhood dream was shattered and I had resigned myself to it,” a tear coursed down her face while she was speaking. “Freddie.. I lost all hope.” 

His heart went out to her, hearing a crack in her voice. Her hands on her belly stopped moving, prompting Freddie to put his feet up to where he last felt them, concerned. “Come on, something’s troubling you. Talk to me.” 

“What’s to talk about?” in spite of their frequent conversations every time Freddie hit a nerve Sarah would close it off. “I believed that my last hope of happiness broke up with me a year ago. I wanted someone to love me and raise a family. I’m not able to do any of those things.” 

“If I learned anything in my past life, Sarah, it’s that love is elusive and you have got to keep trying,” he encouraged. “I didn’t find Jim until 7 years before I died, but I was happy with him.” Freddie rapped on her uterine wall several times. “Just imagine that as a pat on the back from me.” 

“Thanks, Freddie,” Sarah’s voice grew weaker. “means a lot..” 

“Are you OK?” he demanded anxiously. “Didn’t suffer another allergic reaction?” 

The singer was starting to get agitated, thumping around to provoke a reaction from his friend but he didn’t get one. Freddie forced himself to calm down, wondering if Sarah was in trouble, then he heard her breathing turn even and regular. “I’m getting all frantic here because she’s falling asleep!” he muttered to himself, shaking his head, making the amniotic fluid swish vigorously around him. 

The next day Sarah put up her Christmas tree, stepping carefully around the boxes of ornaments, hanging up her favorite ones. Freddie was resigning himself to bouncing around while she moved and he wasn’t disappointed. 

“Done!” she stood back to admire her work, sipping a little eggnog from a Scotch glass. Sarah didn’t like to drink a lot of eggnog; she only poured in enough to cover the bottom of the glass and took little sips. Freddie tasted what she was having, giving her a little push to signify his pleasure. The linens manager took part in neighborhood festivities all that week; caroling one night, going out with some friends to a restaurant for lunch, attending the Christmas party that Ron had given for all the employees of the warehouse. 

The party was at a bowling alley with supper catered for, bowling and laser tag was on the list for entertainment. Sarah had a little trouble getting the laser tag vest on but she managed it and secretly stalked Ron who was on the opposing team. Ron caught on to her eventually but mistook an old oil drum for her, causing her to launch herself out of the shadows and tag him. 

Sarah woke up on Christmas day, put on some pajama pants and her robe, then walked into the living room where presents from her friends were stacked up under the tree. She’d expressly forbade any baby items, saying that she was carrying the baby for a friend and they had everything already. Her friends had followed suit, giving her a new fleece blanket, new slippers, a new spice rack for the kitchen, and several other household items. One of her closer friends had given her a few adult toys; a book of naughty Christmas stories, a new set of Ben Wa balls, and a new dick shaped vibrator. 

Mostly to tease Freddie she lay on the bed, loaded the vibrator with a battery, then turned it on. In no time at all she was slick as anything and she felt Freddie shift inside her as he heard the noise. 

“Oh god I’m soaked already,” she used the toy to get her off, feeling her own orgasm contracting her vagina. “feels so good!” 

“What the hell?! Why is my home shaking?” 

“Freddie, I got myself off.”

“Well, don’t!” he growled. “I woke up to your entire pussy vibrating and thought you were in labor! Gave me a nasty start!” 

“Gee, sorry! How about I do a belly roll?” Sarah moved her pelvis back and forth. For Freddie it was like being in a bumper car and he told her to stop. She didn’t for a moment so he headbutted her, a big head rose right up like a surfacing whale and went back down. Giggling, Sarah put her hand on the top of her belly, pushing down hard, smiling when he retaliated, kicking her sharply. They continued their game for a few moments until Freddie jabbed her very hard. “Shit that hurt!” 

“Learn your lesson!” 

“Damn. I got some good gifts today but being pregnant with a temperamental former rock star has got to take the Christmas cake.” she admitted, setting up a Christmas gift Ron had given her. It was a portable massage mat that could be adjusted to fit anywhere. She plugged the mat in the outlet, sat down on the stiff leather of the mat, then adjusted the settings to her liking. 

“You’ll love this, Freddie. Ron got it for me. I can rock you without sacrificing my comfort in that stiff old chair.” Sarah hit the button, feeling the motorized balls in the back massage her spine, gently pushing her lower back back and forth like she was rocking. Freddie moaned in contentment, already becoming sleepy. 

A few days later Sarah was lying on the lounger, texting Ron when she felt some odd cramps in her belly. Freddie started kicking frantically but she knew what was going on, rubbing lotion in the overstretched skin over the Freddie bump, trying to soothe him but it was clear to her that he didn’t know what was going on. 

“It’s OK, Freddie. I know what’s happening,” a cramp hit her, making her swear. 

“I’m too young to be born!” he cried. 

“You’re not being born just yet, hon. My body’s just getting you into the head down position. My uterus is getting you ready for birth.” 

“I barely have enough room to move around as it is,” he groused. “head down?” 

“I’d rather pass your head first; it’s the biggest part.” long slow strokes of the belly calmed him down enough. 

“I suppose I should oblige. I did sign on for the whole package.” Freddie sighed, closing his eyes and burying his head upside down into the bottom part of the uterus. 

Sarah’s Freddie bump became higher up, sticking out even more while she watched. “I wish I could say get your ass out of my face.” 

Freddie was unable to retaliate with all of his body anymore so he settled for a kick. Sarah only smiled and giggled, rubbing the spot where he got her. “You know, you’re surprisingly roomy down here!” he still had plenty of room to move about even with his head locked down in position. The singer tried cheekily wiggling his ass which actually made her whole gravid belly bounce up and down in a way she’d never seen before. 

“You are ready for birth when it comes, Freddie. I just don’t want to say goodbye.” she said sadly, tracing over her belly and treasuring every moment of it. 

“I don’t want to say goodbye to you either.” he told her truthfully, already missing his home for the past 4 months. It had been fun and very pleasant to have a captive audience. 

“Who gave you the idea to knock me up?” Sarah asked suddenly, observing Freddie wiggling about in her overstretched uterus. 

“Jim Morrison.” 

“Oh nice. God, I feel as big as a house. At least when I was 7 months I still had a bit of a lap on me. Now it’s completely gone!” she complained, giving her stomach a light slap. 

“Now I hope I’m born soon; there isn’t much room in here anymore!” he whined right back. 

On her due date Sarah was driving back to the house. Freddie was aware she was driving and annoyed at the way the motion of the car made him sway a little back and forth. He was too big to be rocked now; ever since he’d gone head down the back and forth motion had lost the pleasure factor. A little contraction at the bottom of the uterus where his head was made his head feel weird for a moment but then it stopped. Another one made it feel like he was being squeezed slightly and it lasted longer than the first one. Angry now, Freddie kicked to alert Sarah what was going on. 

“I know, I know. I’m almost home.” she pulled into the driveway and got out of the car. A contraction attacked her and she gasped, grasping the steering wheel, trying to get home without an accident. Freddie couldn’t feel her little movements anymore now he was in the birth position but he knew she was walking up the walk and unlocking the door. A contraction hit her, hard and sharply, making her knees buckle and nearly staggered into the house. As she shut the door she felt something release and wetness trickled onto the mat.

“Oh, I think it’s time, Freddie.” she clutched at her belly, dropping her keys and purse on the floor. 

“I guess so.” he agreed mournfully as the cervix started to soften up. “I’ll be out of you soon at the rate this is going.” 

Sarah parked herself in the rocking chair, trying to keep Freddie calm as the contractions got closer together and to soothe herself, conserving energy for when she needed to push. 

“You’ve been such a great companion, Freddie. I’ll really miss you.” she was holding her belly again. Freddie wished he could lean into her embrace like he used to but he was busy engaging her cervix to start his descent. All at once Sarah felt the urge to push but she wanted to make sure of one thing. “Cord’s not around your neck is it?” 

“No.” 

“Then I can start pushing.” Sarah took a breath and held it, bearing down hard. Freddie encouraged her as he dropped a few inches. 

“That’s it! Blimey I was microscopic when I came up here four months ago!” 

Sarah exhaled and drew a breath while she rested for a few minutes. Repeating the process and pushing as much as she could eventually brought Freddie all the way down. Now he had to be born; that was going to be a process in itself. “I hope you’re ready!” 

“Push!” he coaxed.

Sarah bore down for all she was worth, feeling his head slowly slip out of her. She cried out at how painful it was but the feeling passed. The linens manager reached down with one hand to feel the head as it emerged, then succeeded in pushing it completely out. Once the head was out the body followed, severing the telepathic tie the two of them had. 

“Oh Freddie!” Sarah adjusted the baby, cutting off the cord, sticking her pinky finger down into the throat and stimulating the gag reflex so the baby cried. She pushed out the afterbirth and got rid of it, cleaned both of them up though she was shaking so badly it was a miracle she could do anything. 

While walking back to where she had given birth on the floor, Sarah’s knees wobbled and gave out, landing her near the baby who was very quiet. As she watched, leaning up on her arms, the baby was engulfed in a bright light and when it faded out, Freddie stood there, looking like he’d just come off stage at Wembley. 

“Freddie.” he reached down, kissing her on the lips full of love and gentleness. 

“I love you,” he told her. “I will never forget you.” 

“I love you too.” he smiled down at her and vanished. 

The whole scene felt unreal to Sarah. Her surroundings wobbled and wavered as exhaustion overtook her, she slumped on her side, eyes closing. 

**

Vaguely she remembered someone calling her name, strong arms lifting her up, she was put on something soft, then she lapsed once more into unconsciousness. 

Sarah opened up her eyes, seeing that she had been put into bed by someone. Sadly her great belly was gone, the connection to Freddie was gone, he was gone. But someone had come in and taken care of her. As she watched Ron came into view. 

His expression lightened up considerably when he saw her. “Hi, what went on here? You gave birth I’m sure.” 

“Oh yeah. He was born at 3:20 PM on the dot. The family came and took him away. What brings you here?” she tried to sound casual like she hadn’t been on the floor several hours ago laboring away, giving birth to Freddie, or the next incarnation of him as it were. Sarah had such a feeling of loneliness now that her occupant/friend was gone. 

“I just had a feeling about you and something told me to come in to see you today. Good thing I did too. You were passed out on the floor and starting to get a little cold. You must have gone into shock and fainted.” 

“I guess so. How long have I been out?” 

“About two hours I think. Anyway I’m glad I stopped in. My divorce is final and I wanted to give you something for being so kind to me.” 

“What’s that?” 

“This.” he leaned down and gave Sarah a long kiss. 

THE END


End file.
